The present invention relates to batteries, and, more particularly, to a battery pack housing and a battery pack and power supply device incorporating the same.
Power supply and management devices such as uninterruptible power systems (UPSs) and extended battery modules (EBMs) commonly include a removable battery pack to supply back up power for an associated device (e.g., a computer). The battery pack may include a plurality of individual batteries (e.g., lead/acid batteries) disposed in a surrounding housing.
According to embodiments of the invention, a battery pack includes a housing having first and second shell portions. The first shell portion includes a first base wall and a plurality of upstanding first side walls extending from the first base wall. The first base wall and the first side walls define a first cavity. The second shell portion is foldably connected to the first shell portion. The second shell portion includes a second base wall and a plurality of upstanding second side walls extending from the second base wall. The second base wall and the second side walls define a second cavity. The first shell portion and the second shell portion are formed of a polymeric material. At least one battery is disposed in the first and second cavities. At least one wire is operatively connected to the battery.
According to embodiments of the invention, a housing for a battery pack includes first and second shell portions and a hinge wall. The first shell portion includes a first base wall and a plurality of upstanding first side walls extending from the first base wall. The first base wall and the first side walls define a first cavity. The second shell portion includes a second base wall and a plurality of upstanding second side walls extending from the second base wall. The second base wall and the second side walls define a second cavity. The hinge wall has first and second opposed edges adjoining the first and second shell portions, respectively. The first shell portion, the second shell portion and the hinge wall are formed of a polymeric material.
According to further embodiments of the invention, a housing for a battery pack includes first and second shell portions. The first shell portion includes a first base wall and a plurality of upstanding first side walls extending from the first base wall. The first base wall and the first side walls define a first cavity. The second shell portion is foldably connected to the first shell portion. The second shell portion includes a second base wall and a plurality of upstanding second side walls extending from the second base wall. The second base wall and the second side walls define a second cavity. A wire channel is formed in at least one of the first and second shell portions. The wire channel is sized and configured to receive at least one wire.
According to further embodiments of the invention, a power supply device includes a device case. A power supply circuit is mounted in the device case. A battery pack is mounted in the device case. The battery pack includes a housing having first and second shell portions. The first shell portion includes a first base wall and a plurality of upstanding first side walls extending from the first base wall. The first base wall and the first side walls define a first cavity. The second shell portion is foldably connected to the first shell portion. The second shell portion includes a second base wall and a plurality of upstanding second side walls extending from the second base wall. The second base wall and the second side walls define a second cavity. The first shell portion and the second shell portion are formed of a polymeric material. At least one battery is disposed in the first and second cavities. At least one wire operatively connects the battery to the power supply circuit.
According to preferred method embodiments of the invention, a method for forming a battery pack includes providing a continuous sheet of polymeric material. A unitary housing is thermoformed in the sheet. The housing includes first and second shell portions. The first shell portion includes a first base wall and a plurality of upstanding first side walls extending from the first base wall. The first base wall and the first side walls define a first cavity. A second shell portion is foldably connected to the first shell portion. The second shell portion includes a second base wall and a plurality of upstanding second side walls extending from the second base wall. The second base wall and the second side walls define a second cavity. The housing is removed from a remaining portion of the sheet. A plurality of batteries are placed in the first cavity. The plurality of batteries are electrically connected with at least one wire. The second shell portion is folded about the first shell portion such that the battery is received in the second cavity.